MAGIC ROSES (discontinued for later fic rewrite)
by rwbyisbae
Summary: Ruby has powers, and only two people in the world can teach her, one that reincarnates every time he die's, and the other a young girl the same age as Ruby, who will she choose to teach her
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, SO I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME, MAINLY BECAUSE I JUST LOST INTREST IN IT, BUT I HAD A GOOD IDEA FOR A FIC FROM RWBY VOLUME 6 EP 3, SO I WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WOULD FEEL IF I DID, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE AND I'LL DO SO, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THIS UN-FINISHED AND HALF ASSED, ANYWAYS, TO THE FIC!**

"Come on Ruby, we'll be late" Yang yells from the bottom of the stairs and Ruby come's running down with a wide smile "let's go, Yang, I don't want to miss him!" Ruby says with excitement and Yang chuckles "we'll see you later dad" Yang says waving to Tai in the kitchen "you girls stay safe!" Tai yells waving back as Yang and Ruby walk out the door heading to the town on patch.

As they walk down to the centre of town they see a huge crowd surrounding a stage and Ruby and Yang find a front row seats to the stage and as they site a young girl walk's on to the stage in a steam punky suit and top hat, her eyes are different colours with the left being green and the other being silver, and she looked around the same age as Ruby, she walked to the middle of the stage and took a bow to the crowd "hello, ladies and gents! I'm Rosa Ros-heart, and I'll be showing off my skills to you" she says and she pulls a rose from the air and throws it to the crowd and it floats to ruby, who grabs it with a wide smile and looks up at Rosa and she winks to Ruby and walks back a bit and front flips making a blue smoke clod behind her and out of it comes a few rabbits and Rosa claps her hand and the rabbits turn into birds and they fly away and everyone claps their hands, the show continues for a few hours and the whole time Ruby couldn't stop smiling and held the rose close to her chest.

Ruby and Yang were walking back home after the show and they walked past a cart the was turn onto it's side and a bunch of men surround them and the shot a dart to Ruby but Yang gets in the way and falls to the ground, unconscious instantly and before she could react they shoot another dart to Ruby but a hand grabs it and throws it back at the man and with a wave of the hand they all fall to the ground "who are you?" ruby asks the hooded person, the person removes the hood and Ruby is met with green and silver eyes "R-Rosa?" Ruby asks surprised and Rosa put her steam punk top hat on and nods "tis is me" she says with a smile "how did you do that?" Ruby asks pointing the men on the ground "magic" is all Rosa says before vanishing in thin air, leaving a blue rose on the ground.

 **SHORT, BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SO LEAVE A COMMENT SAY YOU WANT TO SEE MORE AND I'LL DO MORE, ANYWAYS, CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 YEARS LATER**

Ruby is in a dust store listening to her music when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns and a man in a black suit and red shade's points to his ear and Ruby remove's her headphones "yes?" she asks confused "i said drop your stuff and put her hands up" the man says as he points his sword at Ruby "are you mugging me?" Ruby asks squinting her eyes "yes!" -the man says loudly and Ruby only goes "ohh" and then kicks the man to the floor and soon after another man in the same clothes comes running and gets ready to attack Ruby but she jumps at the man kicking him out the window and landing on her feet on top of him and she ready's to fight as more of the men come rushing out the store and at Ruby who easily deals with them "ooooo'kay, well red we can both say this has been an eventful evening but I'm afraid this" a man with orange hair says and point's his cane at her and shoots a red dust bullet at her Ruby goes to block it but isn't fast enough and gets hit back, she quickly looks up and see's the man gone then looks up to a building and see's the man climbing a ladder "mind if I go after him?" she asks the shopkeeper and he nods

"hey!" Ruby yells as she gets to the roof "persistent" the man says as a bullhead fly's up and shine's bright lights at Ruby "end of the line red!" the man yells from inside the bullhead and throw's a dust crystal at Ruby's feet but before it lands a girl grabs it from the air and throws it at the bullhead and as she lands she click's her fingers and the crystal explodes and sends it falling to the ground but before it hit's any building's she reach's an arm out and the bullhead stops falling and she sends it to a large park and she quickly runs to the spot with Ruby in tow, by the time they get there the orange man is crawling out along with a woman in red "give use a bloody break" the man groans and the woman stands up and sends a wave of fire at the two but the strange girl throw's her hands forward and the fire goes around the two girls and storm cloud's appear in the sky and rains down ice spear's down on the bull head and a blonde woman lands next to the two girls, the three of then tried to stop the two but they get away and Ruby looks to the blonde woman "you're a huntress" -she says in awe "can I have your autographed?!" she asks excited, the two girls end up in an interrogation room and the blonde woman walks around them asking questions while also scolding them "i hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two, you put yourself and other's in great danger" she says "they started it!" Ruby yells childishly "if it were up to me, you would be sent home, with a pat on the back." -she says stopping in front of the metal desk and Ruby's face lights up "and a slap on the wrist" -she says and bring her crop down almost hitting Ruby as she pulls her hand back yelping and the other girl just chuckles "but, there's someone here who would like to see you both" she says and both the girls perk up at that and a man with a plate of cookie's and a mug of coffee walks in and Ruby know instantly who this is "hello girls" he greets "hello Ozpin" both the grils say at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT THE REALLY LONG WAIT, I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY LAST PC AND HAD A HARD TIME WRITING ANYTHING DOWN, BUT I'M GLAD THERE ARE STILL SOME PEOPLE WANT MORE OF THIS, SO I'LL BE UPLOADING MORE OF THIS FIC AND MY OTHER FIC ON WATTPAD CALLED "SCALES OF A ROSE" ANYWAY TO THE FIC!

Ruby lays on her bed writing on a piece of paper when Yang flops down next to her "what'cha up to?" Yang asks looking at Ruby and her paper "I'm writing my friends a letter" Ruby reply's and Yang then proceeds to act like a woman talking to a baby making Ruby throw a pillow at her "shut up, I wasn't able to bring my friends here" Ruby says and Yang sigh "aww come one, you have Juane, plus 100% friends" Yang says "and then Weiss is minus 100% friend, back to zero" Ruby says and sees a blue rose land on her paper she picks it up and looks at it for a moment then looks up to see Rosa smiling at her from a chandelier then she jumps down landing next to Ruby while doing a few flips "sup red" Rosa says smiling and Ruby just looks at her and Yang looks confused "how did you know Ruby?" Yang asks and Ruby explain what happen the night before and Yang nods "alrighty then" Yang says and Rosa smiles and they chat a bit before Weiss walks over "can the three of you quiet down I'm trying to sleep!" she says and Rosa puts a finger on her lips "don't worry snowflake, you will sleep" Rosa says smiling then brings her other hand up and blows blue dust into Weiss's face that makes her fall asleep Rosa then carry's her to her bed and lays her down in it then makes her way back to Ruby and Yang, they then say there goodnights then head off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Ruby stands on a platform next to her sister and Rosa as Ozpin explains what they need to do and soon they're launched into the sky above the Emerald forest and Ruby quickly lands and starts looking for her sister but bumps into Weiss, who the quickly walks away and after a moment she walks back and Drags Ruby saying "in no way does this make us friends" all while Rosa giggles from a tree branch as she watch's them she drops down in front of them as they try to figure out where to go and she makes them both jump "it's west by the way" she says pointing west "how do you know that way is west?" Weiss asks and Rosa just smiles at her "don't worry snowflake, I know the way" Rosa says as she starts walking with the other two in tow.

They make it to the relic site just in time to see Yang and a Black haired girl with her and Ruby runs up and hugs her sister and quickly grab the knight chess piece along with Yang, they soon hear a loud squak from the sky and a Jaune land in a tree while a red haired girl runs after him with a deathstalker close behind and an orange haired girl riding an ursa and they soon find themselves run to a cliff edge that has some old ruins they start running across but soon find themselves sperated with Juane and the others fighting the deathstalker and Ruby, Rosa, Weiss, Yang and the black haired girl fighting the over sized bird.

After shooting at it for a moment the black haired girl gets on its back and swings at it a few times then jumps down "it's too thick!" she yells as she lands, Ruby looks around and sees Yang shooting at it with her gauntlets and sees a black ribbon on the black haired girls gun "i have an idea" Ruby says making Rosa smile and Weiss sigh "you always do" Weiss says as they quickly get into their places, Yang lands after shooting the bird in the mouth a few times and runs and grabs the other end of the ribbon and they sling-shot Ruby at the bird and she runs up the face of the cliff and cuts the head off, Ruby looks over the edge of the cliff and down at her new found friends and sister, Rosa appears next to her smiling.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, you have collected the white rook pieces, from here on out you will be called team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin says surprising Jaune, team jnpr leaves the stage as Ozpin calls up the next team "Ruby Rose, Rosa Ros-heart, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you have collected the white knight pieces, from here on out you will be called team RRWBY, led by, Ruby Rose" he says which surprises Weiss and Ruby Yang hugs Ruby as Rosa pats her back.


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hey so this isn't a chapter but i just want you to know that this fic is going to be canceled** **BUT** **I'm not leaving it undone, I'll be doing a whole rewrite of it, I have some reasons why; 1: I left a lot of things out 2: I can't remember what I wanted to take this when I started, also I now have a schedule to let you know when to expect a chapter, thanks for reading this!**

 _Mondy-writing_  
 _Tuesday-writing_  
 _Wednesday-possible upload_  
 _Thursday-writing_  
 _Friday-writing_  
 _Saturday-possible upload_  
 _Sunday-possible upload_


End file.
